Un Amor Doloroso
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: En la pelea contra Kyubi.. hubieron grandes pérdidas.. pero cual fue la mayor pérdida para Kakashi-sensei? kien se asustaba cuando iba a saludar y le lanzaba shurikens llamándolo pervertido? kien lo amenazó a muerte si le hacian daño a alguien? one s
1. Un Amor Doloroso

Hola!!! este es mi primer fic de Naruto -.. jajaja el otro fic de Naruto que tenemos.. lo hizo LiSuN aunque no lo ha seguido ¬¬ pero la pobre no tiene ni premiso ni tiempo.. así que ahí veremos.. la cosa es que este fic es mío.. (HaRu) : P y de nadie más!! Muahahahaha fic of one chapter

Un Amor Doloroso

Un nuevo día amaneció en la aldea de Konoha, pero no había mucha gente preocupándose por eso. La aldea estaba totalmente destruida y solo unos pocos ninjas se levantaban del piso, en donde yacían cadáveres de otros ninjas no tan afortunados. Un joven muy habilidoso, seguía arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de una muchacha de, aparentemente, su misma edad. La chica tenía cortaduras y quemaduras por todo su frágil cuerpo. Ya no tenía pulso ni respiraba. El muchacho sentía un gran dolor en su corazón destrozado. Por sus blancas mejillas caían silenciosas lágrimas que se mezclaban con su propia sangre, cayendo por fin al cuerpo de la joven, manchándolo con más de ese líquido rojo. Un recuerdo vino a la mente del afectado:

_Una chica de cabello castaño y algo enmarañado miraba para otro lado, totalmente enrojecida. Otro chico de cabello gris trataba de todas las formas de poder verle a los ojos, sin caso alguno: ella siempre apartaba su mirada antes de que él pudiera verse reflejado en sus ojos. El chico podía pasarse horas en eso. Siempre que la veía sonrojarse una sonrisa se le escapaba. Había algo en aquella chica que no lo dejaba pensar en ninguna otra cosa. En uno de los movimientos bruscos que hizo para por fin verla, perdió el equilibrio y calló al piso._

_-¡¡Kakashi-kun!! ¿¿se encuentra bien??-preguntó ella preocupada._

_-claro que estoy bien no hay problema Yukari-chan...-comentó sonriendo por al fin poder verle los ojos a la chica. Se quedaron unos momentos mirándose, pero luego ella repentinamente volvió a esconder su dulce mirar que había dejado a Kakashi en un trance._

-y ahora... ahora no la volveré a ver ni sonreír ni sonrojarse... ni nada... ya no podré escuchar nunca más su voz... ni sus risas...-sollozaba Hatake- ni esconderme en los árboles para escucharla cantar... yo nunca más... no puedo creerlo... si tan solo no me hubiera distraído... si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes.. ella no se habría.. ella no habría.... y ahora no estaría aquí lamentándome... no.. estaría con ella.. revisando si hay algún herido que pudiéramos ayudar... y tratando de cada uno convencer al otro de que hay que curarlo... si..-una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su húmedo rostro. Otro recuerdo volvió a su mente:

Un joven de pelo grisáceo se acercaba por la espalda a una chica. El muchacho tenía unas heridas superficiales, pero aun sangraban un poco. Le puso una mano en el hombro y...

_-kyaaa!!!! pervertido!!!! _

_-¿qué? oO_

_Kakashi logró esquivar en el último segundo los shurikens lanzados por Yukari. Cuando Yukari vio lo sucedido, se sonrojó de inmediato y no tardó en acercarse para disculparse._

_-¡¡perdóneme Kakashi-kun!!_

_-ya.. no importa.. creo que me estoy acostumbrando U  ya.. calma Yukari-chan..._

_Hatake se levantó y quedó frente a Yukari._

_-te extrañé mucho...-dijo este sonriendo y acercándosele para besarla. _

_-está... ¡está herido! ¡tienen que curarle de inmediato Kakashi-kun!_

_-¿ah?.. lo que pasa es que están atendiendo a los demás .. así que dije que iría en un rato más..._

_-¡vaya ahora!_

_-pero..._

_-¡vamos!_

__

-Como olvidarlo... un poco más y me lleva de la oreja para que me atiendan...-las lágrimas habían parado de recorrer su cara, pero su expresión de tristeza aun no cambiaba, simplemente, ahora tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Yukari y le acariciaba la frente- y también.. su obsesión con los conejos... los adoraba.. y aun no entiendo como pudo entrenarlos para que hicieran todo lo que ella quisiera... cuándo le pregunté me respondió algo confuso.. y la verdad no le puse mucha atención.. por que me estaban llamando para comentarme mi próxima misión...

Suspiró. Por una vez se había sentido de verdad amado, pero eso pasó rápidamente. No hacía ni hace dos años que había logrado mirarla a los ojos y luego lograr confesarle lo que sentía. Y ahora, ella se había ido. Lo había dejado. Sin duda ella quería que él siguiera viviendo, pues en la batalla con Kyubi había arriesgado su vida por la de él. y ahí se encontraba. Vivo, pero lamentando la muerte de quien más quería. Pero, ella le había insinuado algo antes de pelear contra el maldito demonio que le arrancó su vida.

_Por lo menos 100 ninjas hacían frente a Kyubi. Esa batalla estaba resultando un suicidio para los ninjas. Ya habían muchos tirados en el piso, sin saber el futuro que les depararía a sus compañeros, a causa de la cruel perdida de la vida. El grupo de ninjas que aun vivían. se había vuelto a lanzar en contra de Kyubi, sin perder las esperanzas de por fin vencerlo. Solo dos ninjas se habían quedado algo retrasados. Uno de ellos estaba muy herido y a penas podía sostenerse en pie._

_-Kakashi-kun.. ¿se encuentra bien?_

_-si... estoy.. bien.. ugh... mi pierna...-murmurando para si- con una ataque más bastará para acabar conmigo... no podré esquivar nada con mi pierna en este estado... maldición..._

_-no se preocupe Kakashi-kun..._

_-¿ah?_

_-no permitiré que lo hieran.. daría mi vida por protegerlo..._

_-Yukari-chan.. no tienes que hacerlo..._

_Uno de los jounins cayó a su lado ya muerto. Le faltaban las piernas y su cabeza sangraba completamente. En ese momento, Kyubi atacó a Hatake y..._

__

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. Aun no podía creerlo del todo. Si tan solo no hubiera estado herido. Vagos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del joven, todo rondando a su querida Yukari. Muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente, pero una le quitó la poca dignidad que le quedaba ya.

_Yukari llevaba a Kakashi a su casa para que su familia lo conociera, como es normal. A pesar de que siempre confiaba en si mismo, esta vez Hatake se encontraba a punto de colapsar en nervios. Lo peor pasó. Kakashi conoció a la mamá de Yukari y al papá. Su hermano en esos momentos estaba en una de las misiones de gennins. La madre de Yukari lo recibió afectuosamente, en cambio, el papá lo miraba de reojo todo el rato. Najime y Yukari fueron a la cocina a buscar el postre, mientras que Hatake y Zeisho quedaron solos. _

_-muy bien.. así que a ti te eligió mi hija...-Kakashi solo atinó a asentir, no quería decir nada indebido para no causar mala impresión- veo que no hablas mucho...-a Kakashi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- pero estás bien... por lo que me ha dicho Yukari eres un excelente ninja...Jounin, verdad? ja... eso es bueno.. si de verdad quieres a mi hija.. tendrás que protegerla en cada momento.. cada peligro... estoy seguro que eso harás si de verdad la amas... por que si no es así.. si no estás dispuesto a eso.. no la amas.. y será mejor que lo digas aquí y ahora.. por que si no, te juro que no podrás volver a poner un pie ni en estas tierras ni en ningunas... ¬¬_

_-por supuesto que daría todo por ella...-respondió con aire de ofendido._

__

Kakashi echó a llorar totalmente descontrolado sobre el cuerpo de Yukari. Los otros ninjas que trataban de ayudarse, lo miraron conmovidos. Un chico cejudo se le acercó corriendo, pero metros antes paró al ver la escena. Era su eterno rival: Gai. A Hatake no le importó en lo más mínimo que todos lo estuvieran mirando, no le importó que su rival lo mirara en una escena tan patética. No le importaba nada. Solo quería llorar y descargar toda su furia por no poder hacer nada, por sentirse tan impotente, sin importar que el estado de su pierna empeorara cada vez más. La vida de Yukari era para él mucho más importante que la de él mismo. Al parecer algo parecido era el caso de Yukari. Sin duda los dos se habían amado con un amor que se entrega solo una vez. El amor que viene del fondo del corazón, el amor verdadero y puro. Puro como el alma inocente de Yukari, a la cual Kakashi había engañado tantas veces con bromas, algunas crueles y otras no. Yukari era lo único por lo que Kakashi amanecía con una sonrisa en su cara, impaciente por volver a verla, pero ahora, que no estaba ella, ¿qué sería de él? Hatake no encontraría hasta mucho después una verdadera solución a su doloroso problema. Tres chicos que lo harían olvidarse de sus problemas para causarle más que nunca antes. Pero en su corazón siempre estaría el recuerdo de su amor perdido y algo que le diría que ella aun lo esperaba impaciente para que vuelvan a estar reunidos, porque el amor verdadero es eterno, infinito y no tiene fronteras que lo separen.        

**Estorbos: **que les pareció? Los personajes no son míos.. ninguno.. a excepción del jounin que no tiene piernas. uuU.. Yukari es un personaje de LiSuN.. y se lo pedí para ponerlo en este fic.. así que tengo su permiso.. no es taaan ilegal : P jajajajaja bueno... ojalá les haya gustado y... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! ******

HaRu 


	2. Comentarios olvidados :P

**Comentarios olvidados: **(pa variar u-uU)

Bueno.. primero que nada.. ya les dije que Yukari era un personaje de LiSuN.. pues la ocupé.. por que LiSuN se representa con ella... adora a Kakashi... y de alguna forma es parte de su regalo de cumpleaños aunque.. obviamente no está muerta ni kiero que se muera.. ¬¬ (la verdad.. no sería mala idea.. así me deja su equipo.. : P jajajajaja) eso era.. y claro.. respondiendo mi primer review (-) Kakashi no se enoja ni odia a Naruto.. porque sabe que no es su culpa.. fue el zorro diabólico que vive dentro de él.. no específicamente él.. además.. kien dice que no podría tenerle algo de resentimiento? Si lo recuerdan bien.. el maestro Hokage le pregunta a Kakashi si está seguro de que kiere hacerse cargo de ese ekipo... jamás dice a que se refiere con lo de Naruto.. ya.. ya.. mejor paro.. por que o si no voy a dar mil y un excusas del por qué no es necesario que Kakashi odie a Naruto luego de lo de Kyubi... (a ver si me convenzo a mi misma uuU) jajaj bueno.. pa eso era!! Hasta la proxima!!!

**HaRu**


End file.
